Sore Loser vs Bad Liar
by AugustFjord
Summary: A glimpse of Megumi and Yahiro's married life :) and some citrusy details... If you wanted me to continue this story please PM me or leave your reviews... If you don't just tell me so and I would be happy to move on with my new story :) Hey guys I decided to end this story here for it seems like it won't go anywhere...thanks for those who took their time to read this.
1. Chapter 1

Sore Loser vs Bad Liar

Disclaimer: I do not own Special A… huhuhu

Megumi has been a Saiga for three months now. She's in the clouds when Yahiro kneeled in front of her and asked her hand in marriage. Who would have thought that a mere game would lead to their happy reality? But during this third month a different face of reality emerges. Yes, they are both very happy but after their honeymoon, Yahiro's back to being always busy with running their company. And that made Megumi lonely and depressed. And often she waits for the return of her husband while tears stream down her lovely face.

"It's almost 10 pm and still he's not home", Megumi thought. A dark cloud loomed over her but suddenly disappeared when she heard the door open.

/Okaeri/ Megumi held out her eraser board (the same eraser board Yahiro bought her on their first so-called date) as she did her heart-melting smile.

"What there are no hugs and kisses?", taunted Yahiro as he held out his hand as if waiting for his wife to embrace him.

Megumi just puffed out her cheeks and accusingly look at her husband.

"I am home my Saiga Me-gu-mi-chan, did you miss your beloved husband so much that you cried your heart out until I return?", Yahiro said teasingly and grin evilly as he pinched his wife's puffed cheeks.

Megumi blushed in this gesture as she showed her eraser board /You are late again/. And as soon as Yahiro read this, Megumi smacked her husband with the eraser board out of her annoyance (actually this happened a lot given that Yahiro is always being his teasing self). Upon this, Yahiro smiled and pinched both Megumi's puffed cheeks and tickle her until both of them burst out laughing.

/I won't still let you get away this/, Megumi wrote as soon as she got out of Yahiro's tickling …

"Well, well, let's see what I can do to make it up to my dea-rest Mrss.. Sai-ga", Yahiro said as he looked at his wife lasciviously.

As soon as he said this, Megumi protectively covered her chest with both her hands and soon her stomach growled, with that Yahiro laugh as he saw her wife blushed. This has been no mystery since she waited Yahiro in order for them to eat together.

"Let's head to the kitchen then. Did my childish wife (he liked the sound of that because it means Megumi is his and only his alone to treasure and to love the rest of their lives) cooked anything or did her piggy-self went out of control an emptied the fridge again?, he said ever-teasingly.

Megumi was again annoyed but still cannot help but smile over how her husband acted child-like as he said she also was.

"Do you want me to feed you Me-gu-mi-chan", he said as the couple headed to the kitchen.

After both of them were full they decided to head to their bedroom and watch the television. Honestly, Yahiro didn't like watching tv shows and his wife was very well aware of this, somehow this is Megumi's way of punishing her husband for getting home late again. Yahiro just go with the flow besides he is having so much fun seeing Megumi annoyed, she looked very cute when she is flustered. Also, he liked it when both of them cuddled in the couch, it made him feel closer to Megumi. As soon as Megumi's favorite anime episode is finished she saw Yahiro already fast asleep and by that she conjured a plan.

As Megumi stood up, Yahiro opened his sleepy eyes.

"Wait here", Megumi said as she head to the dresser and get something.

"Hmmm? ", that was all Yahiro could mutter also he was too tired to even noticed that Megumi used her voice.

The next thing he remembered was Megumi bringing in playing cards.

/If I win you will have to promise me to take a 3-day break from work and devote your whole time to me however, if I lose I will grant you one request, anything you want/

"Fine, can we just go to sleep after this?", Yahiro said sleepily and yawn.

/So I bet that was your chip? If you win I promise you that you'll have your proper sleep/

And so Megumi shook Yahiro's hand to seal the deal they made. And upon reading what she said he bet, Yahiro jerked upward as he realized what a wasteful chip he had thrown, he has been given a one request from his wife with anything he want and he wasted it (well it can't be helped seeing he did not even have the time to comprehend Megumi's conditions), still he know that he can still win this given how he was a total expert in games.

The game started and ended in a blink of an eye and as expected Yahiro won.

Megumi was then again annoyed.

/Fine you will have your peaceful sleep in this couch/, and with that she throw the pillow and a spare blanket to Yahiro in the couch.

Yahiro was taken aback for a millisecond before teasingly saying, "What a sore loser you are Megu-mi-chan, your beloved is hurt, all I want is to sleep peacefully with you in OUR bed, how cruel, I am hurt".

Megumi's blood boiled upon hearing this and throws out a single card to her husband and then went to their bed which will be occupied only by her due to the preceding happenstance.

/If you go to our bed I will use my distractive voice to you/

Really, I married a weirdo, Yahiro thought.

It can't be helped since Megumi had her aces… Yahiro has to follow.

After a couple of minutes, Yahiro drifted off to sleep while Megumi has long been lost to her dreams.

Suddenly, the lightning strike and Megumi woke up from a bad dream she was having. It's dark and she was starting to be afraid. So she turned on the lamp in the desk near her and decided to bundle herself up with blanket. Yet, again the lightning strike… She took a peek and she saw the shadow of a plant outside their home and mistook it for a monster. She can't take it anymore so, she got up , still covered with blanket except for her scared face and headed to the couch where her husband is sleeping.

"What?", he said with his eyes still closed.

As he opened his eyes he saw his wife lovely face tainted with fear fright.

"Hmm…Megumi", he muttered.

"Yahiro I had a bad dream and there is a monster outside the window near the bed", Megumi said as tears well up her eyes.

Upon seeing the tears in her face, Yahiro jerked up and dried up the tears in his wife's face. With this gesture Megumi hugged her husband tightly.

"Can I sleep here with you?", Megumi said still in Yahiro's embrace.

"Silly, if we both sleep here in the couch you will be sore tomorrow.", Yahiro whispered in her ears.

Upon hearing this, Megumi lifted her face up to see Yahiro and gave him a confused face as she covered her chest protectively and blushed crimson.

"Megumi-chan you pervert, of course we're not going to (to make love)", Yahiro teasingly said.

Upon hearing this Megumi's face heated up.

"But, I can assure you we will do that during this weekend seeing my wife wanted to do nasty things in me for three days in bed", he taunted.

Megumi's face lighten up as soon as she heard that Yahiro promised her his 3-day work break.

"You are despicable…bad liar", she said as she pecked him in the lips quickly.

"Anything for my dear Me-gu-mi-chan… Now can we go to sleep in bed?"

Megumi just nodded as Yahiro carried her bride-style towards their bed as he gave her a deep kiss in the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am writing YahiMegu fanfics because my daydreams about them sometimes make my head into a brink of exploding. I really love them both and I really want Maki Minami to give their romance a confirmation.

P.S. I don't think I can handle writing something citrusy yet. So forgive me if I can't live up to the chapter title.

 **Honeymoon Sequel**

As promised, Yahiro took his three-day off from work and devote his time to his wife. And the couple found themselves in the beautiful island of Hawaii; in one of the Saiga family's beach resort. Yahiro decided to spend his three-day break here for various pleasurable reasons: (1) this is a private resort, only him and his wife stays here (for he specifically closed down the resort for three days!), no one to bother them, except of course for the few remaining employees, (2) seeing Megumi in her two-piece bikini is such a breathtaking view, exclusive for his eyes only, (3) the sea is a relaxing place and besides, Megumi and him both love it, as they shared lots of fond and intimate moments by the shore, it will serve as a sweet reminder to the both of them. And it wouldn't hurt if he calls for a honeymoon sequel right? For sure Megumi wouldn't mind. They've already tied the knot and he wouldn't even dare of letting Megumi get away.

Yahiro, half-naked, with only his trunks put on, is lying comfortably in a hammock overlooking the sea. He was quite enjoying the view but nothing compares to what he sees next.

"What a beautiful sight", Yahiro thought as she saw his wife clad only in a red two-piece bikini with both of her hands on her back gripping on her sketchpad.

As Megumi approaches Yahiro, she immediately saw a lascivious grin written all over the face of her husband. Megumi, as innocent as always, blushed even redder than the strip of clothing her wore, as she also notices the lust in Yahiro's eyes.

They are married already married for months but Megumi still gets shy when his husband look at her as though he would devour her. However, Yahiro, the husband, never ceased to be amused at his wife's reactions every time he flaunts the want in his eyes for his wife.

After a moment, at last Megumi mustered all her courage to put an end to this awkward situation (she was the only one to consider it awkward though) and wrote to her sketchpad nervously.

/I….I-s something the matter Yahiro?/

"Nothing of course Me-gu-mi-chan. Just enjoying the view", Yahiro said, seduction evident on his voice.

Seeing the look of confusion on Megumi's face, Yahiro gently pulled his wife towards the hammock.

"Trying to seduce me huh Me-gu-mi-chan", he muttered into her ears.

Megumi was surprised and her mind went blank for a few seconds. She snapped back into reality when she felt Yahiro's lips on hers. They lie cozily in the hammock, despite the small space, as Yahiro deepens the kiss, Megumi put her hands around Yahiro's neck, at some point she gasp out for air, giving Yahiro the allowance to her mouth. The French-kissing went for minutes, and the both were aroused, especially Yahiro of course for he is living his dream with the woman he loves. As they continued kissing, Yahiro gently caressed Megumi's body, his hands travelled from her waist up to the sides of her breasts and down to her thighs, earning him a few moans from Megumi which encourages him to continue. He loved the softness of his wife's skin; also her scent was intoxicating, it makes him want her even more. And as his hands found the tie in Megumi's top, he undid the knot, breaking free Megumi's bosom. Megumi squeak under him as he ever-gently kneaded his wife's currently freed breasts.

"My… she's so beautiful", Yahiro thought as he continued making out with his wife.

"Y-Ya—h-hi-ro", Megumi uttered in between kisses.

But Yahiro doesn't seem to hear her at all for he proceeded on trailing kisses on her neck, her clavicle, down to her tummy, and going back to her breasts where he gently nip and tug her left teat and did the same to her right after; feeling the warmth of his mouth.

Soon after that, Yahiro's hand trailed down to the waistband of Megumi's undies, slipping his two fingers inside her wet wall. Megumi has already just realized the growing length of her husband in her thigh.

Seeing that Yahiro shows no sign of stopping, with him still on top of Megumi, the lady groped for her sketchpad on the sandy ground, but was having a hard time doing that; instead she had found her top and a thing that shocked her… Yahiro trunks.

"Just… just when did he…", Megumi was snapped back into the status quo as a moan went out of her mouth 'coz Yahiro slid down her undies.

"Ya—hhi—ro-o", Megumi tried again.

And as Yahiro successful discarded the last strip of cloth between him and his wife, the ropes tying the hammock broke. And he was brought back into his cozy reverie much to his annoyance.

"What the heck…", Yahiro utter disdainfully as he realized that the rope just put an end to his pleasure.

"Ya-hiro…", Megumi said.

"Me-gu-mi-chan… You have been calling my name for a while now. What is it?", Yahiro replied.

"And… since OUR fun was delayed… you can now go back to using your sketchpad", he added.

Megumi just puffed her cheeks for Yahiro just admitted that he is pretty aware of her pleas a while ago.

Yahiro laughed teasingly as he saw her wife's puffed cheeks and… more importantly stark naked.

"I see… Trying to seduce the man you loved so much huh… You know you can also ask me anything Me-gu-mi –chan. We can play later tonight in bed…", he teased his wife even more and he flashed his signature grin.

Megumi was annoyed even more by her husband unending teasing.

/I came to see you here to ask you to go swimming with me and… and… I can't believe we just d-did that…/

Yahiro looked from her sketchpad then to her naked body and that was the only moment that Megumi realized that both her and his husband are naked so she hurriedly rushed to Yahiro's chest in order to hide her face from embarrassment and also to seek shelter for her body. Yahiro was really enjoying Megumi's gesture but soon felt Megumi's annoyance towards him as she bit his chest.

"I think that just enough of that", Yahiro broke the silence. Later, they realize that they are sitting on the ground with only the hammock separating them from the sand. Since all their clothing were discarded, Yahiro took two towels from a wickerwork an arm's length away from him and covered Megumi's body first before covering his. He then set up the hammock again safely, making sure that it will not break again just in case she agrees to continue what they're doing before this damn hammock became a party pooper.

Megumi was still annoyed but Yahiro has something in mind to make it up to her. So he picked up their discarded beach wares and carried Megumi bride-style towards the wickerwork where he got the towels moments ago.

/I really am annoyed with you Yahiro. You are not going to touché me again until I say so or else I will use my destructive voice to you/ Megumi wrote trying to give a menacing look.

"My…my… Megu-mi-chan, that will make the man you love the most sad", Yahiro said trying to sound hurt.

Megumi just puffed her cheeks which made Yahiro want to touch her but controlled his urge seeing that his wife is annoyed.

"What if I say I will make it up to you?", Yahiro said.

"Let's go swimming Megu-mi-chan. I would not want my lovely wife to hurt me forever you know", he added lasciviously.

Megumi brighten up as soon as she heard the swimming part and decided to kiss Yahiro on the cheeks.

"But before that, we would not want to get sunburnt right?", he said, lust evident in his voice.

Megumi just replied with a confused face and Yahiro took this as a cue to go on with what on his mind. They lie on the wickerwork, just like their setup in the hammock a while back. Yahiro removed Megumi's towel, again eyeing his wife lasciviously, Megumi instantly blushed crimson with this gesture, she still felt shy being naked in front of her husband.

"Ya-hiro… What are you…?", Megumi muttered.

"Shhh-", Yahiro then kissed her lips quickly .

Yahiro took sunscreen and apply it to his beautiful wife, gently massages every nook and cranny of her body, his private property, he caressed the cream into her neck, her back, her breasts, down to her thighs and legs, down to the her toes which tickles her.

Megumi blushed furiously with this intimate gesture. And soon, Yahiro finished the application and regarded his work.

"All done Me-gu-mi-chan", Yahiro said childishly.

"W—Well… N-not yet…", Megumi replied.

Yahiro just raised his eyebrows out of confusion. And was shocked at what Megumi did next. She stripped off the towel from her husband and also applied sunscreen to him, mirroring his previous actions; Megumi did gently scrub the cream all over her husband body. Then again, they are not wearing anything on and as soon as they realized that, they blushed furiously.

Yahiro was the one break the awkwardness.

"So, still wanna go swimming dear Me-gu-mi-chan?", Yahiro said as he grinned against his wife's neck.

Megumi just shook her head and as soon as Yahiro got her reply he dressed them both with towels again and carries his wife bride-style back to their room.

"I guess we should do our honeymoon sequel then", Yahiro said.

Megumi kissed his lips and said, "I wouldn't mind as long as it's with you Yahiro-kun".

With that, Yahiro grinned widely as he put Megumi to bed and then he locked the door.


End file.
